


The Open Door

by shinpussy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: Seungyoun va a un club con algunos amigos y es arrastrado por un misterioso violinista que puede tocar sobre la música. Más tarde es absorbido por el reino de las hadas por Wooseok, quien quiere hacerlo pasar un buen rato.Historia escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos le corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin





	The Open Door

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Open Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306260) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Es viernes por la noche y Seungyoun tiene mucho estrés para quemar.

De hecho, tanto estrés, que mantenerlo dentro por más tiempo seguramente provocaría un gran incendio que consumiría todo a su alrededor. Se quejó de eso en el chat grupal—sus compatriotas más cercanos, compuestos por Han Seungwoo, Kim Yohan y Lee Hangyul—durante varios días hasta que los tres decidieron que tenían que sacarlo de su apartamento antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Ir a un club era la opción más básica. A todos les gusta la música, el alcohol y dejarse llevar por extraños mucho más bonitos que su compañía actual, pero a medida que comienzan a relajarse, Seungyoun no puede evitar pensar que falta algo.

Se separó del resto, aunque no estaba prestando atención. Su pareja de baile actual (Hangyul) se había alejado con otra persona y está seguro de que no solo estaban hablando. Se encuentra en el medio de la pista de baile y puede ver todo desde allí. Puede ver al DJ detrás de su cabina girando dos pistas juntas que, aunque no coinciden, logran mantener a todos bailando. Puede ver la barra con luces de neón moradas debajo de la parte superior y gotas de sudor púrpura corriendo por la piel desnuda. Puede ver el segundo piso donde las mesas están llenas de gente demasiado cansada para bailar. Y puede verlo a él.

Se ve pequeño y salvaje con maquillaje manchado alrededor de sus ojos y un hambre salvaje que hace que Seungyoun se descontrole. Está en una plataforma, iluminada desde abajo y se ve como un demonio. Saca un violín y toca, y contra toda lógica, Seungyoun puede escuchar cada nota sobre el sonido de la música del club y la multitud que lo rodea. La música se desvanece, así como el tintineo de la cristalería y el chirrido de los zapatos en la pista de baile, y todo lo que queda es el violín de este extraño chico.

La canción cambia y él levanta su arco. Se da cuenta de Seungyoun mirándolo y guiña un ojo. Ven a buscarme. Seungyoun se sacude y mira a su alrededor. Él es el único en la pista que no baila. La gente lo mira, pero parece que no les importa tanto.

Se tambalea hacia un lado y Seungwoo le da un trago.

"Toma, necesitas ponerte al día," dice Seungwoo. Él tiene los dedos por la presilla del cinturón de un chico que no les está prestando mucha atención. O al menos es demasiado tímido para presentarse, pero Seungwoo consigue lo que Seungwoo quiere.

Seungyoun rechaza la bebida, ya borracho, pero con la boca seca. "Estoy bien."

"No seas un bebé," bromea Seungwoo. "Aquí nos uniremos a ti."

Ordena otro trago del bar. Es un azul sospechoso, del tipo que te mancha la lengua, pero Seungyoun cree que ese era su plan todo el tiempo. Se lo pasa al tipo alto y desgarbado que parece más en casa en un café de juegos que en un bar, pero lo rechaza.

"No bebo," dice claramente. Seungwoo se encoge de hombros y lo arroja hacia atrás. Le guiña un ojo y Seungyoun.

Seungyoun acepta su trago de color ámbar y lo quema al pasar por su garganta antes de calentarlo. Su cabeza está girando. "Necesito un poco de aire."

Se tambalea, el aire es frío y el mundo está en silencio. Todo está tranquilo y se apoya contra el exterior del club donde nadie puede verlo. No sabe si está teniendo un ataque de pánico o si se está sintiendo claustrofóbico. No quiere volver a entrar, pero sabe que tiene que hacerlo. Él es la razón por la que están aquí.

"¿Estás bien?" Dice una voz desde el callejón cercano. El chico de antes sale a la luz de la calle, sus pasos son puntiagudos y felinos.

"Sí," dice Seungyoun. Se ríe y se sacude. Es hora de ser genial y audaz y este tipo es más bonito que cualquiera que haya visto. "Te vi allá arriba."

"Lo noté," dice, su voz baja y ronca a pesar de su pequeño cuerpo. "Yo también te estaba mirando."

Seungyoun no sabe qué decir, pero se siente cada vez más nervioso de lo que normalmente está. Siente que está siendo observado y medido, pero el chico simplemente inclina la cabeza.

"¿Quieres un poco de caramelo?" Él saca la lengua. Seungyoun parpadea, sin entender lo que se supone que debe hacer. El bailarín luego mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca un pedazo de caramelo de color rosa, envuelto en plástico. Lo cuelga entre sus dedos.

"No, gracias," dice Seungyoun, sus sentidos le dicen que corra. "Mi madre me dijo que no debería tomar dulces de extraños."

El bailarín sonríe, lo que se convierte en una sonrisa malvada de oreja a oreja, mostrando dientes imposiblemente blancos entre sus labios manchados de vino. "Sírvete."

Seungyoun está listo para entrar y fingir que esto nunca sucedió. Como si no estuviera dando el rechazo más flojo de todos los tiempos, pero antes de que pueda mover las piernas, el bailarín se acerca demasiado.

Le susurra al oído.

"Vete a casa."

Seungyoun se despierta en su cama con resaca. Lo curioso es que no recuerda haber bebido la noche anterior. Sabe que no tiene cerveza y no guarda licor en la casa porque sus mejores amigos son carroñeros. Piensa que es una pena que no pasaran el rato juntos la noche anterior. Atribuye su resaca a dormir mal y se lava los dientes.

Se lo compensará a los chicos más tarde una vez que se sienta algo humano otra vez. Tiene círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos, sus mejillas están huecas y su garganta se siente dolorida y reseca. Piensa que está llegando a algo que se esperaría teniendo en cuenta que todos tienen gripe en esta época del año. Tal vez pueda tomarse un tiempo libre del trabajo y luego no regresar.

Se lava y vuelve a su habitación para revisar su teléfono. Hay una docena de llamadas perdidas y al menos el doble de mensajes perdidos en múltiples aplicaciones.

Seungwoo: Amigo, ¿a dónde fuiste?

Seungwoo: Te esperamos en el bar.

Hangyul: Oye, ¿puedes contestar tu teléfono? Seungwoo se está volviendo loco.

Yohan: Todos están preocupados ¿te desmayaste?

Seungwoo: Si alguien robó tu teléfono, lo juro por Dios que los mataré

Hangyul: Nos vamos a casa... ¿te fuiste con alguien?

Yohan: Espero que haya valido la pena...

Seungwoo: : /

Seungyoun mira su teléfono con incredulidad. No tiene absolutamente ningún recuerdo de la noche anterior y está seguro de que si se hubiera ido a casa con alguien, no habría terminado solo en su propia cama. Si está solo.

"¿Hola?" Llama sin respuesta. Comprueba la puerta principal y está cerrada, por lo que no hay forma de que alguien pueda haber escapado mientras dormía.

Levanta su teléfono y llama a Seungwoo, quien parece estar más molesto por haber dejado un lugar en el que no recuerda haber estado.

La voz de la llamada suena cansada y fuera de sí, pero el dueño está lo suficientemente enojado como para sonar aterrador.

"No puedo creer que..." comienza Seungwoo, pero Seungyoun lo interrumpe.

"Escucha, sé que estás enojado, pero ¿qué pasó anoche? ¿Pasamos el rato?"

"Sí, pasamos el rato," parece que no puede creer la pregunta de Seungyoun. "Los shots te sentaron mal y luego te tambaleaste por la puerta murmurando algo sobre aire fresco. ¡Tuve que rechazar al tipo que encontré por ti!"

"Hangyul dijo que te fuiste a casa con él," dice Seungyoun.

"Ese no es el punto," dice, cambiando de tema. "El punto es que nos dejaste sin decir adiós y no contestabas tu teléfono y fue algo realmente descuidado y estúpido."

"Lo siento, pero honestamente no recuerdo ni siquiera haber estado con ustedes," dice sinceramente, esperando que esto no sea una especie de broma. Si es una broma, pueden irse a la mierda.

"Incluso si solo dices eso para que no me enoje contigo, lo dejaré pasar esta vez, pero la próxima vez que planees dejarnos, al menos paga por tus bebidas primero."

Antes de que Seungyoun pueda responder, escuchó el sonido de alguien más en el fondo.

"¿Quién es ese?" Bromea.

"Ocúpate de tus asuntos," murmura Seungwoo y cuelga antes de que su amigo de la cama lo atrape.

Seungyoun debería sentirse satisfecho por burlarse de él, pero está inquieto. Así que fueron al club la noche anterior y él siente resaca. Decide que lo mejor que puede hacer es volver a la cama y dormir.

Su cabeza golpea la almohada y está inconsciente. Sueña con música que nunca ha escuchado antes. Algo dulce, oscuro y envenenado. Lo bebe como vino y algo espeso se le pega a la parte posterior de la garganta. Ven a buscarme.

Jadea por aire mientras se despierta por segunda vez. Ya no le duele la cabeza, pero su corazón está a punto de estallar en su pecho. No puede respirar y siente que está entrando en pánico. El pinchazo en sus pulmones se siente familiar, como si sucediera todo el tiempo.

Siente el pulso en el cuello con la punta de los dedos y se dice a sí mismo que se calme. Tarda unos minutos, pero ha vuelto a la normalidad. Todavía no lo recuerda, pero decide que es una señal de que debe dejar de beber. Probablemente alguien le haya puesto algo. Jodidas ratas del club.

Envía sus disculpas nuevamente con la esperanza de que lo perdonen por desaparecer y va a buscar algo de comer, pero descubre que no solo no tiene cerveza, sino que también se quedó sin comida. La entrega de comida es una comodidad moderna en la que está más que dispuesto a participar.

Su día es aburrido y tranquilo. Juega videojuegos porque siente que se supone que debe hacerlo un sábado y antes de que se ponga el sol, Hangyul le envía un mensaje de que quiere pasar el rato nuevamente esta vez en un lugar tranquilo donde puedan vigilarlo. Como si fuera a escaparse o algo así. Se burla, pero agarra su abrigo de todos modos.

Se mete las manos en los bolsillos para buscar las llaves, pero se corta el dedo con algo rígido. Es flexible, pero los bordes son lo suficientemente afilados como para rasgar su piel. Saca la tarjeta que no recuerda haberse metido en el bolsillo. Es para un lugar en el que está seguro de que nunca ha estado o escuchado antes. No hay un número o una dirección, sino un solo nombre. El jardín de la suerte. Es un nombre tonto, pero está intrigado.

Saca su teléfono para buscar el nombre, pero no aparece nada. Ni siquiera una sola reseña o publicación. En lo que respecta a Internet, El jardín de la suerte son solo cinco palabras escritas con tinta negra en una tarjeta de presentación, pero aún quiere saber cómo se metió en su bolsillo. Se dirige hacia la puerta, excepto que no es para no encontrarse con sus amigos donde sea que le pidieron que se encontraran.

Se para en la acera en algún lugar del centro con las manos en el bolsillo, agarrando la tarjeta y las llaves. Si hubieran salido de fiesta la noche anterior, habría sido en una de estas calles conociendo a Seungwoo.

Camina un rato, pero luego el sol se ha ido y le duelen demasiado los pies como para deambular sin rumbo y encontrar un lugar que probablemente nunca existió en primer lugar.

Suspira y se da vuelta, listo para irse a casa, pero una señal parpadeante llama su atención. Está vieja y desgastada con algunas letras muertas y a medida que se acerca puede escuchar el zumbido del mal cableado, pero está seguro de que eso es. El jardín de la suerte.

El lugar no parece abierto y no hay nadie afuera. Ni siquiera un guardia. No está seguro de si es un club o un bar y por lo que sabe, podría ser cualquier cosa, desde un salón hasta una lavandería. Probablemente lo echarán por vagar, pero tiene que saber. Tiene que verlo. Tal vez si le entrega la tarjeta a alguien adentro, la pared del fondo dará paso a un club de juego subterráneo. Nunca antes había jugado, pero supone que sería bueno en eso.

Tira de la manija hacia atrás y abre la puerta, sin saber qué esperar. Está desbloqueado, por lo que probablemente estén abiertos al menos, sean quienes sean. Lo primero que ve es un pasillo estrecho con bombillas de color ámbar en una franja en medio de las paredes de terciopelo. Huele a aceite de linterna y cigarrillos rancios y algo más como canela. Piensa que podría ser por el humo del cigarro, pero no está seguro.

La puerta se cierra detrás de él con un fuerte golpe metálico. Él salta, sobresaltado y se ríe de sí mismo.

Otra cosa, señala, es que está muy húmedo por dentro pero lo suficientemente frío como para alegrarse de haber usado su abrigo. Después de quedarse un rato para evaluar la atmósfera general de este corredor, decide continuar para encontrar lo que hay dentro.

Hay una puerta de madera al final del pasillo con un pomo de madera que suena en su mano. No puede escuchar nada del otro lado, pero eso no significa que esté vacío. Se pregunta por un momento si lleva a otra sala y si lo hace, se va. Está cansado y por alguna razón, siente que está olvidando algo.

Abre la puerta que conduce a un bar. El piso está pegajoso, las luces son demasiado bajas para ver correctamente, no hay música y no hay nadie más allí. Excepto que una vez que sus ojos se adaptan, ve a una persona.

Está sentado en la barra en una posición que sugiere que estaría tomando el sol si estuviera afuera. Mira a Seungyoun y agita sus dedos. Sus uñas son afiladas y han sido limadas hasta cierto punto.

"Viniste."

"¿Nos conocemos?" Pregunta Seungyoun, abrumado por una repentina sensación de dejavu que hace que el cabello en la parte posterior de su cuello se erice.

"No formalmente," dice el otro hombre mientras gira su cuerpo sobre el mostrador, balanceando las piernas para colgar a un lado. Es rápido e inquieto como si no pudiera soportar quedarse en un lugar por mucho tiempo. "¿Quieres ir a un lugar divertido?"

"Estoy aquí porque alguien me dejó esta tarjeta," dice Seungyoun, sin estar seguro de a qué está jugando este tipo. Siente que entró en una trampa y desea haberse quedado en casa.

"No, no es cierto," sonríe. "Estás aquí porque escuchaste la música."

"¿Qué?"

Suspira y busca detrás del mostrador un violín. Lo coloca sobre su hombro y toca una nota solitaria. Al principio es agudo, pero su dedo se mueve lo suficiente como para que la habitación se llene con un sonido escalofriante y Seungyoun está cegado.

Ve a Seungwoo en el club tomándose fotos con un grupo de extraños. Ve a Hangyul deambulando con alguien que no conoce para mayor privacidad. Yohan está en la pista de baile con brillantes bandas en ambos brazos y ha atraído a una multitud. Por último, ve al extraño en la plataforma mirándolo fijamente.

Deja de tocar y Seungyoun se dobla. Termina en el suelo, con los dedos pegados a algo derramado en el ahí. Algo viejo y azucarado.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Exige.

El músico se ríe. "Sabía que no podías olvidarme."

"Ahora," continúa, saltando desde la parte superior de la barra. Es definitivamente más bajo que Seungyoun, pero su presencia llena toda la habitación. Seungyoun da un paso atrás, pero él solo se acerca. "Puedes irte si quieres. Puedes darte la vuelta en este momento, atravesar esa puerta, tomar un taxi a casa y mirar Netflix durante las próximas cinco horas hasta que te duermas, aburrido y solo. O podrías venir conmigo y pasar el mejor momento de tu vida."

Él sonríe y por un momento, Seungyoun cree que sus dientes también podrían estar afilados en puntas, pero fue solo un truco de la luz.

"¿Por qué yo?" Dice Seungyoun, ganando tiempo.

"Porque estoy aburrido," dice.

Seungyoun frunce el ceño.

"Además," agrega. "Cuando vives para siempre, a veces quieres pasar unos momentos con alguien que no sabe el poco tiempo que tiene."

Seungyoun se lame los dientes. "Ah, eres uno de esos jugadores de rol."

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo con una sonrisa, con los ojos muy abiertos y curiosos.

"Es donde te disfrazas y finges..." se detuvo ante el parpadeo del otro chico. "No importa."

"Me gustaría probar eso," dice, considerándolo. "Si pudieras ser lo que quieras, ¿qué serías?"

"Rico," se ríe Seungyoun, sintiéndose demasiado honesto y mareado.

"¿Y sabes qué hacen los ricos?"

"¿Qué?"

"Cualquier cosa que quieran."

~

Su nombre es Wooseok y su maldad es tan fugaz como el peligro en sus ojos. Un minuto es pequeño y callado y el otro se mueve como un abanico de cuchillos y a Seungyoun le encanta. Está borracho y desesperado, y sabe que cuando se despierte pasará el resto de su vida obsesionado con este sueño melancólico y febril.

Aprende estas cosas rápidamente mientras están parados en medio de un bar vacío, solos y demasiado cerca para ser dos extraños. Puede oler el sudor en la piel de Wooseok, dulce como el té negro, y se pregunta cómo sabría en sus labios, pero se detiene. Se acaban de conocer y ya se está volviendo loco.

"Entonces," dice Wooseok, con una ceja levantada. "¿Quieres venir conmigo o no?"

Seungyoun lo considera. Mira hacia la puerta y se pregunta si es demasiado tarde para correr. Está aterrorizado, pero tiene demasiada curiosidad para regresar todavía.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunta.

"Es un secreto," sonríe Wooseok, pero no lo tranquiliza. Ni un poco. Sopesa los riesgos y nada de esta situación parece una buena idea. "El tiempo se acaba."

"Iré," espetó. Un segundo después, una mano fría lo agarra y lo tira a través de la barra. Él tropieza, pero se atrapa antes de caer. Al otro lado del bar hay otra puerta que no estaba antes. Hace una mueca y no quiere acercarse. La madera está retorcida y anudada, y el marco está cubierto de hongos alrededor e incluso a través del piso. Se tapa la boca con miedo a respirar las esporas. Wooseok se ríe.

"No tienes que entrar."

Su mano agarra la suya, y por un momento, Seungyoun piensa que sería más horrible si lo dejara ir.

"No, está bien. Eso no me molesta."

"Ya veremos," murmura. Wooseok abre la puerta y entra, desapareciendo en un vacío sin fin, y Seungyoun piensa que tal vez debería retroceder mientras todavía tiene una oportunidad. Excepto que camina para seguirlo, y todo el aire es aspirado de sus pulmones. Está cayendo por el aire y tiene el estómago en la garganta, y no tiene la oportunidad de entender lo que está sucediendo antes de golpear la superficie.

Seungyoun está bajo el agua, cayendo desesperadamente. El mundo es de un azul oscuro y quiere gritar, pero se ahogaría.

Intenta nadar, pero la corriente lo absorbe. Se desvanece.

Dos manos lo agarran del cuello y lo sacan. Se arrastra al borde de la orilla de un río y tose el agua de sus pulmones. Está empapado de pies a cabeza y sus ojos y pulmones arden por el agua.

"Supongo que debería haberte dicho que contuvieras la respiración primero," dice Wooseok, sentado en la arena junto a él con su ropa mojada aferrada a cada grieta de su cuerpo. Seungyoun se levanta y se sacude el agua de las orejas. Una vez que finalmente recupera el aliento, mira a su alrededor y descubre que están en medio de un campo junto a un río sinuoso bajo una capa de estrellas imposibles de ver desde la ciudad. Su boca se abre de golpe.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Dice maravillado.

"En casa," reflexiona Wooseok. "Bueno, casi. Esto es solo un parque."

"¿Cómo llegamos aquí?" Se pone de pie y mira a su alrededor. Si comenzara a caminar, podría llevar días encontrar la civilización. ¿En qué demonios se metió?

"Magia," dice Wooseok, sonando aburrido. "Ahora, vamos a secarte. Tenemos una fiesta a la que llegar y ya llego lo suficientemente tarde."

"¿Fiesta? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?"

"Sígueme," dice, señalando una vieja choza abandonada no muy lejos.

Caminan penosamente por el campo, el barro resbaladizo succiona sus zapatos en un terreno inestable. Parece que el agua del pantano se está acumulando alrededor de sus tobillos y se alegra de haber elegido no usar calcetines, incluso si el agua se filtraba entre los dedos de sus pies.

Wooseok dice que irá primero y que Seungyoun no debería mirar. Él acepta darle la espalda hasta que la puerta se cierre, pero esto se siente terriblemente como el comienzo de una película de terror. En cualquier momento, un asesino enmascarado con una motosierra podría saltar y cortarlo en pedazos. Se estremece, pero cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de él, se endereza. No es un cobarde. Empuja la puerta hacia adelante y entra.

Primero, lo golpea un resplandor brillante de luz de vela que se refleja en el cristal y el mármol. Segundo, se da cuenta de que está completamente seco y vestido con una lujosa prenda que es del azul profundo del crepúsculo con hilos plateados y dorados que corren por las mangas. No es ningún traje que haya visto antes. Tercero, está en un lugar completamente diferente.

Wooseok se pone una máscara en la cara. Está incrustada en rubíes y lo disfraza por completo. Se ve guapo, si no teatral. Le da a Seungyoun una máscara incrustada en zafiros azules para que coincida con el atuendo que no recuerda haberse puesto.

"Recuerda," dice Wooseok. "Si quieres volver a casa, no aceptes comida ni bebida de nadie. Si quieres quedarte para siempre, toma lo que quieras. El mundo es tuyo."

Da un paso adelante y desaparece. Seungyoun entra en pánico y lo llama, pero se ha ido. Está solo en un salón de baile vacío y la puerta detrás de él ha sido reemplazada por una pared sólida cubierta por una pintura de un elfo de piel violeta en un semental a la manera de esa pintura de Napoleón que recuerda de la escuela. La máscara cuelga de la punta de sus dedos y decide ponérsela. Si va a perder la razón, también podría hacer el papel.

Una vez que la máscara cubre sus ojos, la sala se llena de otros bailarines enmascarados. Puede ver piezas de ellos donde se descubre su piel. Son humanos y de alguna manera no. Algunos de ellos brillan y algunos tienen escamas que cambian de color bajo la luz. Su energía pulsa a través de él, y él quiere unirse a ellos.

"Le ofrezco una bebida," dice alguien, entregándole algo frío y chispeante.

Toma el vaso y se lo lleva a los labios, pero se detiene. Se lo devuelve al hada que gotea de flora. "No gracias."

Ella frunce el ceño. "Oh que pena."

"Está bien," dice Wooseok, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de él. "El es mio."

Ella mira a Seungyoun de arriba abajo y se encoge de hombros. Ha sido reclamado.

Wooseok es mucho más cálido ahora que antes, pero también es diferente. Sus dientes tienen algo diferente y las venas en su cuello brillan con un misterioso tono verde. Él es uno de ellos. Las personas que quieren que beba y se quede para siempre.

"¿A dónde fuiste?" Pregunta Seungyoun.

"Quería ver si podrías resolverlo tú mismo," sonríe Wooseok. Él toma un vaso de un plato que pasa y lo baja. El tono rojo y púrpura manchando sus labios del color del vino. "Y si podrías seguir las reglas. Me gustan los que rompen las reglas, pero esto fue más para ti que para mí."

"¿Qué hago aquí?" Mira a su alrededor, no se le permite comer ni beber y está demasiado asustado para bailar.

"Como dije, lo que quieras," sonríe Wooseok, pero Seungyoun tiene cuidado. Hay reglas, lo ha aprendido. Wooseok quiere que las rompa, pero si las rompe, algo terrible podría suceder. Tiene que ser listo.

"Quiero bailar," dice. "Contigo."

Arrastra a Wooseok a la pista de baile y es ligero como una pluma pero más fuerte que cualquiera que haya conocido. La música cambia a algo que le recuerda el crepitar del fuego. Wooseok envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y Seungyoun descubre que esto definitivamente no es un club nocturno.

Están tan cerca que está seguro de que el otro chico puede escuchar los golpes en su pecho. Wooseok se presiona contra él y entierra el rostro en su cuello, y las rodillas de Seungyoun se doblan.

"Cuidado," dice Wooseok apenas audible. "No quisiera que cayeras."

"Creo que ya lo he hecho," dice antes de poder detenerse. Pasa la mano por el cuerpo de Wooseok porque la música le dice que tiene que hacerlo. Wooseok lo muerde y deja escapar un grito ahogado. Pero luego la música cambia de nuevo y de repente se avergüenza. Sus mejillas están rojas, y da un paso atrás para disculparse.

"No sé qué me pasó," dice, queriendo correr y esconderse.

"En nuestra lengua, esa canción se llamaba Deseo y te hace perseguir lo que realmente quieres," dice Wooseok, pero parece que está bromeando. "Esta canción se llama Arrepentimiento y como puedes ver, la tuya no es la única cara sonrojada."

Seungyoun mira a su alrededor y varias personas se han alejado de sus parejas. Respira y se relaja.

Wooseok levanta la mano y desliza una mano fría detrás de su cuello y lo atrae hacia él.

"Eso es lo que sucede cuando los humanos se reprimen," susurra. Su boca apenas se roza contra la de Seungyoun, quien responde con una ociosa separación de sus labios, esperando.

Wooseok se demora y sonríe. "Debes estar muriendo de hambre."

Abandonan el salón de baile y entran a un salón de banquetes. Hay dos asientos vacantes uno al lado del otro frente a montones de alimentos con los que nunca soñó. Una vez que se sienta, pesa si los riesgos no valen la recompensa. ¿Y qué si él nunca se va a casa? Podía vivir aquí con toda esta comida.

"¿Qué te gusta?" Pregunta Wooseok, señalando la comida antes de recoger un pastel cubierto de azúcar para sí mismo. Es de color púrpura y el polvo cae sobre la mesa, y se desgarra lentamente cuando Wooseok lo tira por la mitad para probar el centro de limón.

Seungyoun traga saliva. "Me gusta todo."

"Adelante," dice con la boca llena.

"Pero tu dijiste..."

"Te doy permiso del Señor de algo de la Corte Unseelie para comer lo que quieras sin consecuencia," agita la mano. "Malditos títulos. Jinhyuk, ¿qué soy yo?"

"Creo que el Señor de la Travesura y la Virtud este mes," dice el hada llamada Jinhyuk y aunque lleva una máscara, Seungyoun está seguro de que también lo ha visto antes.

"¿Virtud?" Wooseok se queja. "¿Quién creen que soy? ¿Cuándo termina el mes? Quiero algo mejor."

Él se burla y continúa quejándose. "Travesura y virtud... ¿qué soy, un duende pero casto al respecto? De Verdad..."

Jinhyuk se mete una uva en la boca. "Supongo que cabreaste al elfo equivocado."

Wooseok se desploma en su silla, amargado y molesto. "Ahora toda mi noche está arruinada."

"¿Cuál es tu título?" Pregunta Seungyoun. Ahora que se le permite comer, su estado de ánimo es mucho mejor y decide que si va a tener que continuar con este sueño, es mejor que se divierta.

Jinhyuk piensa por un momento. "Creo que es el Duque de la niebla y la armonía."

"Niebla y armonía," dice Wooseok, estupefacto. "¿Cambiaste de corte? ¡Eso suena ridículo!"

Jinhyuk asiente y escoge un trozo de pollo, evitando el contacto visual. "Es solo una transferencia temporal."

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Wooseok se sienta de nuevo.

"Unos treinta años, creo."

"Esta noche sigue empeorando," dice. "Dime, Seungyoun, qué título quieres."

"¿Puedo tener un título?"

"Puedes tener lo que quieras," dice de nuevo, pero cada vez que lo dice, gotea con un significado diferente.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia entre Duque y Señor?"" pregunta.

"No hay deferencia," dicen Jinhyuk y Wooseok.

"¿Puedo elegir lo que sea?"

Ambos responden con algo parecido a un sí.

"¿Qué pasa si ya está en uso?" Pregunta, de repente dentro de su juego por alguna razón.

"Entonces mataré a quien sea que le pertenezca este mes," dice Wooseok y Seungyoun está seguro de que está bromeando.

"Rey de la Corte Unseelie," dice Seungyoun, juguetonamente, pero la habitación queda en silencio.

Jinhyuk se pone de pie, su silla se desliza hacia atrás tan bruscamente que casi cae al suelo. "¡Está bromeando! ¡De vuelta a la fiesta!"

Pero Wooseok no puede quitarle los ojos de encima. Tiene la lengua en la mejilla y sus ojos son salvajes. Sus uñas golpean la mesa, el único sonido en la habitación.

"¿Es eso lo que quieres?" Pregunta Wooseok.

El corazón de Seungyoun late en su pecho como si acabara de cometer un error irreparable, pero este era su sueño.

"Claro," dice. "Si es así de fácil."

Wooseok mira hacia otro lado y sonríe. Toma de algo negro de la mesa y lo bebe. La sala pierde interés y sus voces vuelven a cubrirse. "Si es así de fácil."

"No puedes hablar en serio," le dice Jinhyuk a Wooseok. "No puedes."

"Cambiaste de lado, recuerdalo," dice Wooseok con frialdad. "Y, hermano, las cosas han sido muy aburridas últimamente."

"No," Jinhyuk se sienta y golpea la mesa. "No te dejaré asesinar al rey. Si incluso lo piensas, se lo diré a todos los guardias aquí y estarás encerrado hasta que tus alas se pudran."

Wooseok pone mala cara y se cruza de brazos. "Nunca me dejas divertirme."

"Tienes que traer a tu propio humano," Jinhyuk susurra bruscamente. "El mío me llevó a casa, y luego me envió con dinero del taxi como si fuera una especie de... algún tipo de..."

Wooseok resopla.

"¡Cállate!"

"¡Ah!" Seungyoun interrumpe. "¡Ahí es donde te conocí! ¡Estuviste con Seungwoo anoche! Pensé que habías dicho que no bebes."

"No lo hago," dice Jinhyuk, bajando su bebida. Hace un sonido de satisfacción y se levanta. "Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo algunos guardias que alertar."

"¡No lo harías!" Grita Wooseok.

"Relájate, no les voy a dar tu nombre ni tu estúpido título."

"Pero, realmente no ibas a hacerlo, ¿verdad?" Pregunta Seungyoun una vez que Jinhyuk se ha ido.

Wooseok sonríe contra su vaso.

"¿Verdad?" Seungyoun pregunta de nuevo, nervioso.

Wooseok gira la cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento y mira hacia él. "¿Qué dirías si te dijera que haría lo que sea por ti?"

Seungyoun se ahoga. "Eso es una locura."

"Sí, pero es divertido ver como te retuerces," dice. "Lo habría matado porque es un idiota entrometido que me convirtió en el Señor de la puta virtud. ¡Yo Le mostraré quién es virtuoso!"

Seungyoun, inseguro de cómo resolver el mal humor de Wooseok, sugiere que salgan a caminar. Wooseok se encoge de hombros pero se levanta y lo lleva a los jardines.

"Gracias por invitarme," dice Seungyoun. "Sin embargo, no tienes que cuidarme. Soy bastante sociable y estoy seguro de que tienes muchas cosas no virtuosas a las que te gustaría llegar."

Solo estaba bromeando, pero los ojos de Wooseok parpadean. "Yo no lo soy."

"¿No eres qué?"

"Muy sociable," dice. "Estoy aburrido y no me gustan estas cosas. Son tan falsos y aburridos. ¿Sabes quiénes son los mejores mentirosos? Hadas. Todos están mintiendo acerca de lo mucho que se están divirtiendo, y sabes que, después de miles de años de esta mierda, solo es divertido si alguien muere."

A medida que Wooseok continúa, se oscurece y ya no parece humano, pero en lugar de sentir miedo, Seungyoun se siente mal por él.

"Entonces, ¿a quién debemos matar?" Pregunta. "El barón de los insectos y las bayas o el magistrado de la histeria colectiva."

Wooseok finge que no lo escucha, pero sonríe para sí mismo. Sus rasgos se suavizan desde detrás de la máscara hasta algo casi normal.

"¿Harías eso por mí?"

"Haría cualquier cosa por ti," bromea.

Wooseok aplaude encantado. "¡Muy bien! ¡Estás aprendiendo a mentir!"

Él agarra su mano y lo jala hacia adentro. Esta vez Seungyoun no tropieza porque ha aprendido a anticipar esto.

En su círculo de amigos era el ruidoso, el salvaje, el centro de atención, pero aquí se siente tímido y fuera de lugar. El mayor indicador de eso es que solo hay un puñado de humanos, y algunos, él nota, han roto las reglas.

"Él no puede irse, ¿verdad?" Le susurra a Wooseok, refiriéndose a un hombre que se está empujando dulces por la garganta mientras un grupo de espíritus baila a su alrededor.

"No," dice Wooseok. "No durará más de un par de días."

Seungyoun traga, una punzada de culpa en su vientre.

"Nada de eso," agrega Wooseok. "Lo sabía cuándo llegó, pero no pudo controlarse."

"Pensé que habías dicho que los humanos no deberían reprimirse."

"Lo hice," se encoge de hombros. "Estoy sediento."

Seungyoun frunce el ceño y no quiere seguirlo. Wooseok regresa con dos vasos. Uno es transparente con pétalos de rosa suspendidos a través del vidrio, y el otro es verde y turbio y no muy apetitoso.

"Elige uno," dice.

Seungyoun alcanza el cristal transparente, pero se detiene. Las mentiras aquí son dulces y bonitas. Toma la bebida verde que seguramente le revolverá el estómago. Wooseok sonríe y tintinea sus vasos.

"El autocontrol no es empujar un pastel por tu garganta cuando crees que nadie está mirando," le dice Wooseok para que beba. "La supresión es decirte a ti mismo que no puedes tener lo que quieres, incluso si te lo has ganado."

Seungyoun prueba la bebida y descubre que es dulce como los cítricos y el plátano con un toque de algo terroso. Tose y ríe. "¿Es este un batido verde?"

Wooseok muestra todos sus dientes. "¡Si! Una dosis diaria de vitaminas."

Seungyoun se relaja. Se está acostumbrando a esto. "¡Y qué es eso!"

Wooseok chasquea la lengua y vierte la bebida en una planta de una maceta cercana. "Gelatina."

Superado por la linda expresión de disgusto de Wooseok, termina su bebida y lo tira hacia la pista de baile.

"¿Por qué?" Dice Wooseok, con la voz atrapada en su garganta, tomado por sorpresa por una vez.

Seungyoun se encoge de hombros y lo sumerge en la música, y Wooseok se ríe hasta que sus ojos se cierran, doblados hacia atrás paralelos al suelo. Lo vuelve a poner de pie y Wooseok se derrumba en sus brazos, risueño y libre.

Una multitud se reúne a su alrededor y la música se vuelve brillante y viva como el sol. Se balancean uno hacía el otro, y no se preocupa por un momento de caerse. Los demás los animan, pero todo lo que puede escuchar es la música y la risa de Wooseok. Es un sonido hermoso.

Tira de Wooseok hacia su pecho y lo levanta del suelo. "¿Que canción es esta?"

"No debería decírtelo," bromea Wooseok, sus pies apenas tocando el piso.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Es un secreto."

La canción cambia de nuevo y se separan, pero él piensa que esa podría haber sido la intención de Wooseok. En cambio, encuentra a Jinhyuk contra la pared masticando algún tipo de dulce de gelatina. "¿Recibiste esos de Seungwoo?"

"Mmm," dice. "No podemos hacer esto por alguna razón, y él tenía la bolsa en el cajón de su mesita de noche."

"Eso no es todo lo que guarda allí," sonrió Seungyoun.

"¿La bebida verde?"

"Sí, ¿qué pasa con eso?"

Jinhyuk sonríe para sí mismo. "Está deliciosa, ¿no?"

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Pregunta Seungyoun, ahora seguro de que había sido engañado nuevamente. "La última canción, ¿cómo se llamaba?"

"Ahhh," dice Jinhyuk. "Podría decírtelo, pero te va a costar."

"Dime tu precio," dice.

"Solo un poco de información."

"¿Qué tipo de información podría tener para ti?" Se está poniendo nervioso. Sabe que Wooseok volverá en cualquier momento.

"¿Está tu amigo soltero?"

Seungyoun parpadea. "Sí, está soltero."

"Bien," Jinhyuk sonríe para sí mismo. Seungyoun apenas puede creer que eso era todo lo que quería saber.

"Supongo que en tu idioma la canción se llama Almas Gemelas."

~

La música de hadas tiene una manera de hacer que el oyente experimente cosas que nunca creyó posibles. Para Seungyoun, es la sensación de que pertenece a alguien. Que hay otra persona en el mundo designada por las estrellas o los dioses o el destino solo para él. Es una ilusión que haya sido arrastrado de repente como los invitados que no pueden dejar de consumir dulces. Se muerde la lengua y finge que no sabe. No quiere saberlo.

Wooseok regresa, sus mejillas sonrojadas asomándose por detrás de su máscara. Está sin aliento como si hubiera estado corriendo y por alguna razón el corazón de Seungyoun se hunde.

"¿Dónde has estado?" Pregunta Jinhyuk, también captando la energía salvaje de Wooseok.

"Como si te dejara frustrar mis planes," guiña un ojo, luego toma la mano de Seungyoun. Por una vez él es cálido. Todo su cuerpo irradia calor y Seungyoun se pregunta qué ha estado haciendo. "El Señor de la Travesura y la Virtud y el Magistrado de Mal Administrados tienen asuntos que atender."

"Se refiere a mí", dice Seungyoun. "Eso creo."

"Sí, lo entendí," Jinhyuk pone los ojos en blanco, celoso de haber quedado fuera.

Wooseok lo arrastra de regreso a los jardines. Mira por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que nadie lo está mirando antes de sacar una vieja llave hecha de hueso. La mueve y la vuelve a meter en el bolsillo.

"¿Para qué es eso?" Pregunta Seungyoun, pero Wooseok lo ignora. En cambio, salta a una pared de arbusto grande con una puerta cerrada. Mueve la llave un poco, pero pronto se abre.

"Vamos," dice.

Es un laberinto, eso es seguro. Seungyoun no está seguro de esto, pero de repente escuchan gritos de ira en la mansión y ambos corren por el camino del laberinto para esconderse.

"¿No es divertido?" Dice Wooseok. "Siempre he querido pasar por uno de estos."

"Nunca he estado en uno tampoco," reflexiona Seungyoun.

Caminan juntos por el laberinto a salvo detrás de una puerta cerrada. La mano vacía de Seungyoun se balancea hasta que encuentra los dedos de Wooseok. Wooseok no lo mira, pero sonríe de todos modos y aprieta la mano de Seungyoun.

"¿Qué es este laberinto y por qué está cerrado?" Pregunta Seungyoun, rompiendo un silencio que lo pone en peligro de pensar demasiado.

"Hmm," piensa Wooseok. "En pocas palabras, hay una entrada para ambos Tribunales, y no quieren que caminemos de un lado a otro como si fuéramos libres de hacer lo que queramos o algo."

"Entonces, ¿qué sucede cuando llegamos al otro lado?" Pregunta, preocupado de que puedan causar más problemas.

Wooseok sonríe. "No robé esa llave."

"Oh," se ríe, relajado.

Llegan a un claro en el centro del laberinto. Hay bancos de mármol para sentarse bajo un claro cielo iluminado por la luna. Se pregunta si es la misma luna que ve en casa, pero luego recuerda que esto no es real.

Wooseok se sienta primero y acaricia el espacio junto a él. "Esto es bonito."

Se sienta a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca como para rozar su brazo. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Seguro."

"Sin trucos."

Wooseok arruga su nariz.

"Sin trucos," insiste Seungyoun.

"Bien, sin trucos" está de acuerdo.

"¿Estás feliz?"

Wooseok suspira. No tiene que decir nada. Seungyoun toma su mejilla con las manos e inclina la cabeza hacia él. Lo besa una vez, apenas tocando sus labios. Pero luego lo besa por segunda vez y Wooseok extiende su mano detrás de la cabeza de Seungyoun y lo acerca más. Se funden entre sí y Seungyoun está entre sus piernas, a horcajadas sobre el asiento.

"Si me quito esto, ya no podré verte," susurra Seungyoun contra su boca.

"Puedes quitarte lo que quieras," dice, tímido, pero su voz tiembla al delatarlo. Seungyoun se quita su propia máscara y la arroja a un lado y Wooseok hace lo mismo. Incluso a la luz de la luna, Seungyoun puede ver la huella que dejó en la piel de Wooseok y besa el pliegue. Wooseok pasa los dedos por el cabello de Seungyoun. "Me gustas mucho más así."

"¿Cómo?" Dice, besando a Wooseok por la mejilla y hasta el cuello, mordiendo.

Wooseok deja escapar un gemido y se estabiliza. "Real. Aquí afuera. No como, oye, espera un minuto."

Seungyoun le da un suave no antes de succionar la piel, haciendo que Wooseok le clave las uñas en la espalda.

"¡Escucha!" Wooseok pretende protestar con risitas.

"Shhh," dice Seungyoun. "Estoy profanando al Señor de la Travesura y la Virtud."

Wooseok resopla. "Te mostraré lo que son travesuras."

Se levanta y agarra a Seungyoun por la prenda de hadas. Se desenreda en su toque dejando un pecho expuesto. Wooseok sonríe salvajemente.

Seungyoun, quien podría estar avergonzado, está infectado por la naturaleza traviesa de Wooseok. "Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso."

Wooseok lo levanta, ansioso por demostrar su valía. Le pasa las uñas suavemente por el pecho hasta el estómago, enviando un escalofrío por su columna. Seungyoun lo agarra y lo besa, casi derribando a Wooseok. Una vez que recupera el equilibrio, desliza su mano entre las piernas de Seungyoun, donde se separa la tela. Seungyoun jadea en su boca, pero sus dedos encuentran los bordes de la ropa de Wooseok, dejándola caer al suelo.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que estén en la hierba. Las extrañas venas verdes se destacan especialmente a la luz de la luna y la lengua de Seungyoun las encuentra a todas. La cabeza de Wooseok se inclina hacia atrás y cierra los ojos. Seungyoun capta la sonrisa en sus labios y no quiere esperar más.

Besa el estómago de Wooseok, deteniéndose en los huesos de la cadera donde los mordisquea con los dientes. Wooseok se estremece y sabe que le gusta. Baja a sus muslos alternando entre besos y mordiscos hasta que el otro chico está temblando.

Frota sus manos entre ambos muslos y un gemido escapa de los labios de Wooseok.

"Por favor," susurra.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Seungyoun bromea.

"Por favor," dice, desesperado y claro.

Seungyoun lo agarra de la base para tomarlo todo con la boca. Se mueve hacia arriba y hacia abajo y mueve la lengua de diferentes maneras para hacer que Wooseok tiemble. Cuando termina, se sienta satisfecho. Wooseok yace en el suelo, cubriéndose la cara con los brazos.

"Ya no creo que puedas llamarte a ti mismo el Señor de la Virtud," dice Seungyoun.

Wooseok niega con la cabeza. "Se los mostraré a todos."

Seungyoun se acuesta a su lado, feliz de hacerlo feliz nuevamente sin mentiras ni trucos de cortes de hadas.

Wooseok se sienta y balancea una pierna sobre él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunta Seungyoun, esperanzado.

"Encontrar un mejor título," dice, quitando la última ropa de Seungyoun. Lo besa de nuevo, con la boca caliente y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Seungyoun esté sobre él. Wooseok sonríe y se lame los labios.

Seungyoun se agacha para posicionarse contra Wooseok. Su piel es suave y fresca contra él.

"¿Estás bien así?" Pregunta, no queriendo lastimarlo.

Wooseok asiente y se empuja hacia abajo. Seungyoun jadea por aire. Nunca antes había sentido algo así con nadie más y cree que no podrá durar mucho. Wooseok sabe lo que le está haciendo y se mueve de manera peligrosa una vez que se acostumbra a él.

Poco después, Seungyoun está encima de Wooseok y ambos acaban juntos, sin aliento y cubiertos de sudor.

Seungyoun se inclina y lo besa de nuevo. Wooseok frunce el ceño como si fuera a llorar antes de que una sola lágrima se deslice por su mejilla.

"No quiero irme," susurra Seungyoun.

"Tienes que hacerlo."

Seungyoun se despierta en su cama cubierto de sudor solo en su habitación. Agarra su almohada y solloza, luchando contra un dolor en el pecho que nunca antes había sentido. Grita hasta que se queda sin aliento. Se da la vuelta y golpea débilmente su cama.

"¿Qué me está pasando?" Grita.

Todo duele, pero no puede recordar por qué. Llora hasta que está completamente agotado y luego se obliga a levantarse.

Es domingo. Recuerda haber salido para pasar el rato con sus amigos, pero debe haber bebido demasiado. Comprueba su teléfono con una docena de llamadas perdidas y el doble de mensajes no leídos.

Seungwoo: wtf no otra vez

Hangyul: no puedo creer que nos hayas dejado

Yohan: necesitas llamar a Seungwoo

Seungwoo: no, no me llames, voy a bloquear tu número

Seungyoun levanta su teléfono y llama a Seungwoo de inmediato.

"Oh, mira quién es," dice Seungwoo a través del teléfono.

"Lo siento, creo que me estoy enfermando. No me he estado sintiendo bien," su voz tiembla.

"¿Estás bien?"

"No sé... no puedo recordar..."

"Si quieres, podemos ir-."

"No, está bien."

Pero Seungwoo termina viniendo de todos modos con Hangyul y Yohan. Los tres señalan que se ve como basura, pero insiste en que es gripe. No quiere que sepan que lloró toda la mañana sin ninguna razón.

Piden comida y Seungwoo lo obliga a tomar un montón de suplementos y usar una máscara a pesar de que es su propia casa. Juegan videojuegos todo el día y al menos sabe que esta vez nadie podría gritarle por desaparecer.

Es un buen día, pero por alguna razón siente que le han arrancado el corazón y no sabe por qué.

Dos semanas después, todavía tiene los sueños. Todas las noches sueña con un baile de máscaras, pero no puede ver las caras de nadie. El sueño siempre termina con él corriendo por un laberinto y despertando en un sudor frío.

Es viernes por la tarde y tiene mucho estrés para quemar. Está harto de los clubes y en cambio, elige caminar solo por su vecindario antes de que oscurezca. Hace más frío afuera, pero lo mantiene tranquilo. No piensa en corazones ausentes y malos sueños cuando tiembla.

Está en la fila de un vendedor de alimentos para una taza de té caliente para envolver sus manos, cuando algo llama por el rabillo del ojo. Mira, pero sea lo que sea, se ha ido.

Paga su bebida y la acurruca cerca de sí mismo. Piensa que está listo para irse a casa cuando ve a alguien parado al otro lado de la calle, mirándolo.

"¿Wooseok?" Murmura un nombre que nunca ha dicho antes.

La persona definitivamente lo está mirando.

"¡Wooseok!" Grita.

La otra persona se da vuelta y se aleja rápidamente en la dirección opuesta.

"¡Hey!" Grita, dejando caer su taza en el suelo. "¡Vuelve!"

Corre por la calle detrás de él, casi atropellado por un automóvil, pero no le importa. No se da cuenta del conductor enojado que le grita. La otra persona dobla una esquina por un callejón y Seungyoun corre tan rápido como puede. Sospecha que no puede perderlo por segunda vez.

Dobla la esquina y dos manos lo agarran y lo besan. Quiere luchar contra él, pero este no es el toque de un extraño.

"Wooseok," dice, con los labios temblorosos.

Wooseok le sonríe y acuna su mejilla. "Sabía que no podías olvidarme."

Seungyoun lo rodea con sus brazos y lo acerca más. Presiona su rostro contra el hombro de Wooseok y llora. "No me hagas olvidarte de nuevo. Es muy malo."

Wooseok envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y susurra: "No lo soñaría."

Se sientan en un banco del parque. Seungyoun no deja Wooseok fuera de su vista e insiste en sostener su mano en todo momento.

"¿Cómo estás aquí?" Pregunta.

"He sido..." Wooseok hace una pausa para encontrar las palabras correctas. "He sido expulsado por un tiempo."

"¿Oh?"

"Me atraparon," se ríe. "Robo, conspiración, corrupción... entre otras cosas. Lo que normalmente está bien para nuestro lado, pero aparentemente los hice todos en la fiesta de cumpleaños del Rey Unseelie. ¿Quien sabe?"

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Seungyoun pregunta con intenciones egoístas.

"Solo tomamos alrededor de una hora, si mi suposición está cerca," dice Wooseok.

Seungyoun se sonroja. "Quiero decir, ¿por cuánto tiempo te echan?"

"Hmm, ¿cuánto dura una vida humana?"

"¿Quizás 90 años?"

Wooseok mira a Seungyoun y lo inspecciona. "Entonces unos 70 años, más o menos."

"¿Por qué te dieron todo ese tiempo?" Pregunta sorprendido.

"Pensaron que me haría algo bueno," se burla. "¡Yo! ¡El campeón de la Verdad y el Vino!"

"¿Es ese tu nuevo título?" Bromea mientras desliza su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Wooseok no puede ocultar su sonrisa, aunque finge estar molesto. "Solo espera hasta que descubras cómo te llaman a ti."

"¿Cómo me llaman?"

"No puedo. Es muy vergonzoso."

"¿Qué es?"

"El Príncipe de Los Ruidosos Orga-," dice Wooseok, pero se detiene por la mano de Seungyoun sobre su boca.

"¡No!"

"¡Te lo advertí!" Dijo Wooseok detrás de su mano.

"No puedo creer esto," dice humillado. "Espera un minuto. ¿Príncipe?"

"Ah, sí, supongo que eres el próximo en la fila."

"¿Qué?"


End file.
